


A daydream and an unwanted hard on

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, unexpected bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: The silky texture of his skin is a joy under his fingertips as he runs his hands along the length of his calves, up to his thighs, avoiding his groin and skipping along the dips of his abs. He loves feeling the play of muscles and the soft tickle of hair that grows coarser as he caresses up his body. He trails his fingers along his flanks and up the ridges of his rib cage and he nuzzles in the warmth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The small bites he takes there have him flinching, a groan escaping from deep in his throat. He nibbles on his earlobe then licks a trail from the hinge of his jaw, over the protuberance of a collarbone and down until he reaches the hard nub of a dusky nipple. The hair on his sternum tickles is lips as he laps and bites and sucks it until it’s puffy and red. The keening noise he makes just spurs him on and he brings a hand up to pinch its twin, rolling the flesh between his nimble fingers.Stiles thinks back on the previous evening in great details. Derek feels everyone of them and is annoyed with his partner. Derek reaps all the benefits of Stiles being a little shit.





	A daydream and an unwanted hard on

_The silky texture of his skin is a joy under his fingertips as he runs his hands along the length of his calves, up to his thighs, avoiding his groin and skipping along the dips of his abs. He loves feeling the play of muscles and the soft tickle of hair that grows coarser as he caresses up his body. He trails his fingers along his flanks and up the ridges of his rib cage and he nuzzles in the warmth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The small bites he takes there have him flinching, a groan escaping from deep in his throat. He nibbles on his earlobe then licks a trail from the hinge of his jaw, over the protuberance of a collarbone and down until he reaches the hard nub of a dusky nipple. The hair on his sternum tickles is lips as he laps and bites and sucks it until it’s puffy and red. The keening noise he makes just spurs him on and he brings a hand up to pinch its twin, rolling the flesh between his nimble fingers._

_He smiles against the warm skin of his chest and licks back up, cradles his face between his slender hands and drops butterfly kisses on his parted lips. He’s almost panting, short puffs of breath escaping from his lungs as his control slowly slips. He loves seeing him come undone and loves putting him back together even more. He glances up to see his arms still bound to the headboard, glides his knuckles along the taut skin of his torso, up his armpits to circle his biceps then drags his nails back down to his shoulders. A sudden shudder wracks his whole body and he smirks. He loves having this power. It is an unbelievable rush every time he gets to take him apart and the unadulterated pleasure on his face turns him on like flipping a switch._

_He drops light kisses on his forehead and his expressive eyebrows, on his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. He then bites his bottom lip and pulls back a bit, expecting the moan that bubbles up from his lover. He leans into him and licks inside his mouth fervently, turning the kiss dirty and hungry and possessive. He owns this man and he’s proud of it. He savors the taste of his mouth and he plunders it like a starving man. The moment he’s out of breath he leans back panting, looks down at his wrecked partner and leers at his blown pupils and writhing body._

_Stradling his thighs he shimmies backwards slowly, dragging his own flesh against his heated skin, prolonging the contact and biting his lip at the sensation. He mouths along his happy trail aiming for his cock with the intent to lick a stripe up his hardened len-_

 

The shrill sound of his cell phone jarred him from his daydream. Checking the display, he sat up with a jerk and answered hastily.  “Hey babe-“ He was cut off mid sentence, Derek growling his annoyance in his ear. “Fucking _stop_ it.”  His boyfriend managed to rile him up with only three words and had him rambling instantly. “Stop? What the hell are you talking about? I’m watching a movie here, what do I need to stop? You’re not making any sense !!”      

 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?  I’m so _goddamn_ hard and you have the nerve to say you’re not doing anything?” He was speaking through clenched teeth, so Stiles knew he must be in some degree of discomfort, but he was honestly puzzled as to why. “Der, I have no clue what the hell you’re talking about, ok?”

 

There was a deep groan, a few pants and Derek was back. “What were you thinking about right before I called?” Stiles felt the heat from his blush creep up to his hairline. “Well, uh… I was thinking about last night. Why?”  He could clearly hear fabric rustling on the other end of the line as Derek grunted again.

 

“Goddamnit _Stiles_! With us bonded and your spark so strong, I feel everything!” Yep, he was most definitely aggravated. This discussion was getting nowhere, and he was slightly annoyed at his mate for being so _vague_. “….. okayyyy…… but I still don’t get it!” Stiles exclaimed.    

 

Derek moaned again, and it sounded as though he was speaking through a mouthful of fangs. “Babe, I could feel every caress of your fingers, every press of your lips against my skin, the taste of your tongue in my mouth….” Stiles could hear him panting between each word. “And now I have a hand down my pants and I’m jerking myself off.”

“Oh… OHHhhh!” He snapped his mouth shut, his brain scrambling to catch up to what Derek had said.  “Wait! You felt _everything_?”

 

Derek was breathing too harshly to speak.” Huh uh.” Stiles was not one to let a good opportunity pass and he jumped on the occasion offered to him.

 

_He mouths along his happy trail aiming for his cock with the intent to lick a stripe up his hardened length, sucking at the flared head and tasting the precum pearling at the slit._

 

There was a _thunk_ as Derek’s phone clattered to the floor. The sounds were a bit distorted by the distance, but Stiles heard the distinct groan that indicated his lover found his release. He smirked, thumbed his own phone off then un-paused the movie.

 

He loved being a little shit.


End file.
